Algo parecido al remordimiento
by Soly Ruh
Summary: –Yo sólo te estaba ofreciendo un melocotón –dice el muerto con inocente acento–. Yo sólo quería que comieras conmigo... ¿Quieres uno? ¿No me despreciarías, verdad, hermano? Pero Renly está muerto, y el más regio de los Baratheon sabe por qué.


Se titula: algo parecido al remordimiento.

Lo escribió: Soly Stalin.

Descargo: todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcan pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. No lucro, ni mucho menos.

Nota: lo escribí hace muchos años, con motivo de un amigo invisible, y ahora lo publico aquí.

* * *

Lo ve claramente en su tienda real, tan suntuosa como la armadura esmaltada que porta sobre el cuerpo. Los ojos le brillan de satisfacción y por la comisura

de la boca alzada le chorrea el jugo de melocotón. En su garganta descubierta también hay una gran sonrisa carmesí, dibujada en la piel y el hueso como

por un talentoso artista. Se ven claramente los dientes blanquísimos así como los músculos y tendones rotos de más abajo, y en un punto de la cota de malla

se fusionan ambos líquidos que corren incesantes, dejando en el metal bruñido flores de un rojo más bien pálido. Hace frío... está oscuro... las sombras

vienen, le abrazan, le rodean, se quedan... susurran en su oído mensajes inentendibles, gélidos igual que la misma muerte, mientras en la mano de su sonriente

pariente el melocotón mordido reposa de modo burlón. Pareciera como si Renly fuese a acercársele, abre la boca y brotan en un tumulto la mezcla de fluidos,

provocando en quien lo observa un efecto más aterrador que desagradable. Desenvaina su espada, luz sobre sombra, el fuego tremola, danza y se arremolina

en torno a la punta. Es el Príncipe Prometido enfrentándose a la no existencia con un trozo del sol en sus manos.

–Yo sólo te estaba ofreciendo un melocotón –dice el muerto con inocente acento, el largo cabello aparece veteado de un rojo amarronado–. Yo sólo quería

que comieras conmigo... ¿Quieres uno? ¿No me despreciarías, verdad, hermano?

Al llegar a la última pregunta en el tono de Renly Baratheon hay cierta urgencia, un ligero efecto de estrangulación que se hace cada vez más perceptible

conforme respira. Se le acerca con paso tranquilo, despreocupado, conversándole sobre la batalla que tendría lugar al día siguiente y de cuántas probabilidades

hay de que el ejército más numeroso aplastara al otro. Casi lo toca con sus manos sangrientas, intenta aferrarse a la deslucida capa... el vivo en vano

trata de retroceder pero sabe que no puede, no puede, no puede...

A lo lejos resuena una ventisca feroz que azota contra la carpa, y entonces Stannis Baratheon despierta sobresaltado. Sabe que en el exterior aún es noche

cerrada, que el rastro de hoguerass se podría percibir por entre la lona si abriese los ojos, pero no quiere. Se aprieta contra el cálido cuerpo que reposa

junto al suyo sobre las pieles, como un niño en busca del cobijo materno; busca calor, ansía la tranquilizadora voz que le susurra frases de consuelo.

Las sabe inútiles, vanas e insustanciales, no obstante en los últimos días es lo único que le mantiene cuerdo. Un cable a tierra, tal vez, el sostén del

propio hierro que se quiebra con facilidad cuando intenta moldeársele.

«Yo lo maté. Fui yo. Fui yo.» el rey Stannis tiene la respiración agitada, un sudor frío empapa la base de su espalda y el vello de los brazos se le eriza

por el terror. No es la primera vez que el mismo sueño le perturba la inconsciencia y cree –conoce su mala suerte como pocos–, que tampoco será la última.

Lady Melisandre se remueve contra él, su cuerpo esbelto, grácil, indeterminado como las llamas ante las que danza a diario, se le aposenta sobre el pecho

y consigue insuflarle parte de un calor perdido durante las terribles horas de dantesco sopor. La garganta seca del más regio de los hermanos baratheon

trata de sacar de sí un grito de terror y culpa por lo que sabe que ha hecho, pero éste se queda atascado entre el paladar y la lengua, cárcel que se autoimpone

el control de un hombre duro.

–Las sombras... –murmura quedamente y oye a su alrededor el bramar del fuego en torno a ellos, convirtiendo en siseo hasta su propia voz–. Renly...

–Tranquilizaos, alteza –Lady Melisandre pone una mano ardiente sobre su mejilla descarnada, el fuego que irradia le provoca un escalofrío–. Estoy con vos.

Aquello mismo es lo que teme, aunque no se lo confesaría ni a sí mismo. Melisandre de Asshai le abraza con más fuerza y le murmura al oído, haciendo que

por un momento hasta Renly, su melocotón y su sangre dejen de tener sentido fijo en la memoria. Aunque jamás olvidará lo que ha hecho… pero mucho menos

podrá pasar por alto lo que ellos le han hecho.

«Me lo han robado todo. Todo. Todo. Robert me robó mis privilegios, renly me robó a mis hombres... y ahora hasta me arrebata la escasa paz que conservaba. ¿por qué me afrentan de este modo?»


End file.
